


I Never Knew You Were Into This

by Ehmotep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Porn, When u lookin at porn and find your friend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehmotep/pseuds/Ehmotep
Summary: Otabek is jackin it to some Omorashi and he sees someone he definitely wasn’t expecting.





	I Never Knew You Were Into This

PissFairy001. The username was seared into Otabek’s brain, never to be forgotten. At first, his omorashi kink had been just that; a kink, a small part of his sexual identity as a whole. But as time went on, and he continued to visit and revisit his favorite sites, he soon gave up normal porn altogether. It just didn’t do it for him— he needed PissFairy01 just to get off anymore.

Said user was a young, small man who got a kick out of getting desperate and wetting in a variety of clothes and situations. _Crack_! The top of the lube cap opened, Otabek’s eyes never leaving his screen. He was looking through his playlist from the last year, and the videos were just as hot now as they were before. PissFairy’s head and neck was always out of frame or censored, but the rest of him was so sexy Otabek didn’t care. Slim, slender arms and legs that showed off his impressive flexibility and taut, sinewy muscle. He was elegant, beautiful, and squirming with desperation. _Fuck, he’s hot_ Otabek thought to himself, choking on a staggered breath as he watched the man on camera squat down like a professional slav.

Otabek stroked himself slowly as he watched the other man grasp his crotch and moan, cursing under his breath in Russian. _So he IS a professional Slav._  Dressed in white tights that flung tightly to his skin, the smaller man was clearly fighting his desperation to the last moment, legs shaking and toes curling. At last, he let out a higher pitched moan of relief as the first dark patch began to spread out from his crotch. Squatted down the way he was, piss quickly began to drip down the butt of his tights, forming a puddle on he ground between the slender man’s feet.

Otabek has to stop for a second and breathe, clamping down on his cock hard to stop himself from cumming. Another new kink of his: edging, and boy did he love it. He blew a cold breath down at his weeping cock, which twitched sensitively in response. He was about to click on the next video in the playlist when he saw a new one had been posted just a few days prior. Without hesitation, he clicked on it.

PissFairy001 was standing in a dance studio, the lights focused down on him. Otabek could swear the studio looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it— most of those places looked the same anyway. The apparent dancer began by doing some stretches, during which his shirt rugged up slightly to show off his prominent bladder. It was bulging out compared to the flatness of his stomach and the curvature of his hips. _Fuck, he’s perfect._

Grabbing his leg with one hand, PissFairy stretched it up past his shoulder before guiding it back down to rest on the railing. Tossing his blond hair teasingly, he simply said “Oooooops~” and Otabek caught a glimpse of a smirk in the reflection on the mirror just as a jet of hot piss became visible running down his legs. Otabek covered his mouth with one hand, furiously stroking himself with the other. It was too hot, watching the other man purposefully wet himself, moaning and gasping in pleasure as the pool grew. Finally, the stream ended and the fairy let his leg back down.

Otabek continued to stroke himself, albeit more slowly, as he rewinded the video to watch again. As the stream started up again, he focused on the man’s body language, watching him in the mirror intently. And then, he saw it— the Fairy must have missed this when editing the video, but his face was visible for a few seconds. Rewinding it once more, Otabek chewed his lip as he came closer and closer to the edge of climax. Blond hair, soft features, and blue-green eyes with an expression of pure relief and lust. He had seen those eyes before, with a different expression— one like a soldier.

Otabek’s vision went white and he cried out as he came hard, hips jerking and muscles twitching as spittle flew from his mouth. It had been too much, the combination of how hot that video was, and the realization that the man he’d been masturbating to for a solid year or two was actually his friend and skating rival Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Fairy.

 _Should I...tell him?_ Otabek pondered as he cleaned himself off. _His face is visible, his fangirls are gonna find this eventually_. Picking up his phone, he called ‘Yuri’, a small icon of a tiger appearing on screen. 

It rang a few times before the voicemail came up. “Oops, I missed your call. If it’s important leave a message.” Otabek winced at the oops, recognizing it instantly as the one from the video. The voicemail beeped, indicating it was recording.

Clearing his voice, Otabek spoke, face a scarlet red. “Ah, Yuri. It’s Otabek. Found a video you might want to see, call me back or text me.”


End file.
